1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device offers many desirable qualities such as thinness and light weight compared to a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, and is thus increasingly widely used. An LCD device includes an LCD panel, which displays an image by using light transmission through liquid crystal molecules. A conventional LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. A switching element and a pixel electrode are formed on the lower substrate. A color filter and a common electrode are formed on the upper substrate.
Since the LCD panel is not self-emissive, the LCD device often includes a backlight unit to provide light.
However, the light emitted from the backlight unit passes via various elements such as a polarization plate disposed outside the LCD panel, signal lines, a color filter, a liquid crystal layer, etc., such that a considerable amount of the light is dispersed, absorbed, or reflected. Therefore, optical efficiency of light emitted from the backlight unit may be considerably reduced.